<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【玹容 Jaeyong】将冰山劈开 Melt Me Slowly Down by fellowtraveller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055894">【玹容 Jaeyong】将冰山劈开 Melt Me Slowly Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller'>fellowtraveller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lofter同名。现背，设定是看到lty黑贴<br/>-<br/>“你的眼睛在漫游，秋天已远去。而我的吻落下，快乐如火炭。”<br/>“泰容哥也不会肿。” 金廷祐冷不丁冒出一句<br/>郑在玹笑眯眯地没躲，转头就翻了一个大白眼<br/>他所有情绪里最激烈的部分，好的，坏的，全给了李泰容，无论李泰容愿不愿意，终究也都吃了下去。<br/>“橡树和松柏，也不在彼此的荫中生长。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【玹容 Jaeyong】将冰山劈开 Melt Me Slowly Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>设定是看到李泰容的黑贴和推特粉丝刷的Tag，算现背吧，打得很急很快，不必认真<br/>
-<br/>
“你的眼睛在漫游，秋天已远去。而我的吻落下，快乐如火炭。”<br/>
-聂鲁达《我记得你去年秋天的模样》</p><p>-<br/>
置物架角落一小柱香氛蜡烛幽幽地燃着，掺入的马鞭草闻起来像簇簇涌来的鲜嫩绿叶被撕扯出了汁水，白松香自带的苦涩又让这种绿意变得清凉而幽冷，不大的房间萦绕着春日森林的气息。</p><p>“riding and rolling baby reloading~” 金廷祐随节拍轻晃头哼出声，“仁俊他们看起来倒更像哥哥了。” 他抬头笑着看向另一边正曲腿靠床头看手机的郑在玹，郑在玹专注地滑着屏幕，好像没听到他说什么，过了几秒才应道，“嗯？你刚刚说什么。” 金廷祐笑笑，“我在看Dream他们刚发布的MV。” 郑在玹今晚一直在刷手机，黑胶机也不摆弄，出神了好几次，金廷祐也没问，按郑在玹的性格想说自然会说，贸然硬问也问不出个所以然。不过两人认识这么多年，熟得不能再熟，金廷祐早知道是为什么，猜也猜出来了。</p><p>作为年轻爱豆，上网关注论坛动向，或到推特搜索自己和组合名字，甚至自己比较火的西皮，早是和吃喝拉撒一样平常也频繁的事。</p><p>郑在玹闻言凑过来，“服装和歌挺配的，哦～志晟～杰诺～dance break, 很sexy嘛。” 陪金廷祐看完，笑道，“我给东赫他们发个祝福短信”，又缩回去刷手机。刷了一会儿不知道想到什么，抬头往楼上的方向看看，天花板上没有灯，只有靠墙置物架的最上层有个圆圆的球形灯，发出温暖的黄色光，他看了会儿又低头滑动屏幕。 </p><p>金廷祐瞅瞅他，抿唇犹豫了下，突然道：“在玹，你前天买的Godiva可可粉是不是还没开，要不要试试味道。” “想喝？” “春天凉爽的夜晚，还有什么比一杯热可可更好呢。” 郑在玹翻身下床，从架子上取下那罐巧克力粉，“我真羡慕你啊，每天晚上吃这么多都不担心发胖，我上回凌晨跟你吃了顿拉面，第二天上镜脸就肿了。”<br/>
郑在玹虽然不胖，因职业需要一直在辛苦地体重管理，由于常去健身房操练身上的肌肉块也很明显。但他的体质极易水肿，晚上稍微多吃一点镜头里脸就肿得格外明显，每天照镜子都会特意关注脸是不是肿了，郑在玹偏偏又是个嗜吃的人。</p><p>“泰容哥也不会肿。” 金廷祐冷不丁冒出一句，又接道，“上次去录音室，泰容哥带了杯wet coffee的热巧给我，特别好喝，芝士蛋糕也好吃。”</p><p>郑在玹没马上接话，转着手里的巧克力粉罐子专注地看，像在认真研究上面印的文字，过了半分钟才抬眼笑道：“那我下次打完球拉Mark也去买一杯尝尝。”</p><p>-<br/>
郑在玹将可可粉倒入煮好的牛奶里，悬浮在牛奶表面的可可粉轻轻搅拌下就乖顺地化开，到底是有名的牌子，粉末溶解得轻松，一点也没有结块，气味也很浓郁。他倒了满满两马克杯，回到寝室递给金廷祐一杯，金廷祐大呼好喝，不过基本给廷祐什么他都会说好吃好喝。<br/>
郑在玹自己也尝了口，初入口很甜蜜但不过头，后韵甘苦，却并不涩口，只令味道更有层次。</p><p>郑在玹拿过手机细心找好角度拍了一张，再加个文艺范的复古滤镜，发了Instagram story。<br/>
“温暖的Hot Chocolate~ ≧▽≦今年春天也和Jaehyun一起温暖地度过吧”，配完文字又喝了几口，点开搁置好几天的LYSN，给粉丝发了条泡泡。<br/>
“弟弟们展现出了成熟的模样......想到还没出道时一起练习的日子了，时间过得真快啊╥﹏╥刚刚看完MV泡了前天新买的Godiva可可粉......和热牛奶搭在一起真的很美味，要是能和你一起享用就更好了。” </p><p>他不是社交软件营业频繁的类型，今晚又实在特殊，虽然Dream的回归值得庆贺，不过因为其他的事情，还是很容易被当成幸灾乐祸，郑在玹很清楚这一点，但他不在乎。反正自己的人气在组合里现在非常稳定，大部分时候撑得起随心所欲，而且，就算被误会也不错，郑在玹甚至有点恶劣地想。<br/>
都知道我看你烦讨厌你。</p><p>“哇你居然还发了Ins...” 金廷祐翻着手机感叹道，虽然官方明面上只有他、英浩和悠太三个人有Instagram账户，但这些基本社交软件，每个成员都有自己用来观察的账号，那个人也不例外。</p><p>郑在玹的心情突然变得非常不好。<br/>
凉爽的夜晚，谈得来的弟弟，好喝的热巧，一切应该都很完美，或者就算有什么纷扰也不会影响他才对。是因为担心组合吧，那个人总是不消停，事情一桩连一桩，公司又给他那么重的分量，出什么事都会轻易影响到组合，实在烦人。<br/>
毕竟自己的前途还被绑在组合里，郑在玹做着自我分析。</p><p>但心头涌上的憋闷感和其他难以区分的微妙感情，愈让他迷茫与烦躁。选择爱豆这个职业的人都会有一定程度的关种与自恋，时刻关注自己的讯息每人都会做，那个人......肯定正躺在床上一边刷手机一边哭吧。他总是容易哭，高兴极了哭难过透了也哭，在床上也一样。<br/>
还是正强迫自己去给衣服鞋子涂鸦转移注意力呢，难不成当鸵鸟窝在工作室写词，倒也可能在练舞室拼命跳舞发泄。</p><p>“我去东赫房间闹闹他。” 郑在玹突然道。</p><p>-<br/>
等郑在玹的脑子反应过来前，双脚已经带他上了楼，到了李泰容房前。他手里还端着两杯热巧克力，一杯已经喝了一半，凉得差不多了，另一杯是刚刚神使鬼差跑到厨房新做的，还冒着热气。郑在玹觉得现在自己看起来肯定傻逼兮兮的，不过来都来了，他叩了两下门。</p><p>“......稍等！” 门里头传来几声响动，半分钟后门开了，李泰容的脸露出来，“谁啊......啊在玹，怎么了吗？” 眼泪鼻涕倒是都擦干了，不过发红的鼻头和浮肿的眼皮，果然哭了啊。</p><p>像有细密的针扎着郑在玹左胸里那颗正加速搏动的器官，酸麻的绵密痛感令他迷茫又困惑。</p><p>他应该是喜欢看李泰容哭才对，原来他把李泰容抱着肏时李泰容就常忍不住哭出声。郑在玹自认自己在性事上没有特殊的癖好，对其他的上床对象也都极尽温柔。但李泰容一哭，那对乌溜的大眼一旦红透了蓄上水，总是会勾起他心底不知哪来的施虐欲，甚至会刻意堵住李泰容的精孔不让他射，只想看他哭得再狠再厉害一点才好，李泰容哭着求饶的声音曼妙过歌喉最好的爵士名伶。<br/>
那么自己是爱看他哭的，为什么现在会这么难受呢。</p><p>为什么不愿在我面前哭。<br/>
为什么要遮掩，以为自己能藏得住吗，当他是傻子吗。<br/>
心头涌上股无名火，郑在玹裤裆里的那根东西却突然有了感觉，虽然还没完全硬起来，但郑在玹知道它兴奋了，他脑中一团混沌的雾啪地一下散干净了。</p><p>郑在玹忽然明白自己为什么来这，想干什么了，他想操哭李泰容，想看李泰容被自己肏哭，眼睛是被自己的鸡巴插红的，而不是因为其他别的什么人什么事，还不让他知道。</p><p>反正李泰容一定会依他的不是吗，什么都会依他。他吻李泰容时李泰容没意见，抱他操他时李泰容没意见，郑在玹决定离开他了，李泰容还是没意见。</p><p>“我们在玹尼，要开开心心健健康康。”<br/>
新年当天他们跨年表演结束，晚上聚餐轮流说新年贺词时李泰容举着杯子对他说，说完还捏了把他的脸。Dream的弟弟们和经纪人哥哥都在，郑在玹笑眯眯地没躲，转头就翻了一个大白眼，右边坐着的徐英浩看到在桌下拍他。<br/>
“泰容哥新的一年也要健康，加油！” 郑在玹转头笑出了酒窝。</p><p>-<br/>
“冲了新买的可可粉，我和廷祐都觉得好喝，送一杯给你尝尝。” 李泰容显然有点惊讶，睁大了眼，看起来蠢得像随时会被拐卖，说着谢谢在玹尼接过了，低头喝了一口笑说好喝。郑在玹心里冷笑，李泰容真觉得好喝时才不是这样子，明明根本没心情吃东西尝味道吧。<br/>
在他面前还是选择伪装，笑给谁看啊，心中无名火烧得更旺，下腹的火也着起来，不过李泰容没注意。</p><p>“嗯......还有什么事吗？今天我有点累，没事的话我先去睡觉了。谢谢在玹尼，真的很好喝。”<br/>
李泰容杵在门口丝毫没让他进去的意思，现在这是要赶他走了？郑在玹摆出一副苦恼的样子，尽量让表情显得真挚，“有一些烦恼的事情......想和哥商量一下。” 李泰容果然关切地问怎么了，移开身子让他进了门。</p><p>换宿舍后郑在玹第一次进李泰容的卧室，电脑桌一侧摆着好几盆大大小小的绿植，其中有瓶玻璃罐装的绿球藻，一颗颗毛绒绒绿油油地挤在水里。<br/>
这是几年前他送给李泰容的生日礼物，叫做Marimo幸福海藻球，没想到李泰容还养着。<br/>
他还记得当时他对李泰容说，“希望哥之后的人生都过得很幸福”，其实还有半句，我会让哥幸福，他没说，但说完这句他就鼓起勇气亲了李泰容一下，李泰容吓得后退，愣愣地看他。</p><p>泰容哥，我爱你。他当时很容易脸红，说完脸烫得要烧起来。啊？为什么，李泰容看起来像白痴。爱是没有理由的，他努力克制直接把李泰容按在墙上强吻的念头。李泰容呆了呆，笑道，我也爱你，在玹是我最喜欢的弟弟。<br/>
说完像揉他家那条小黑狗一样揉了揉郑在玹的头。</p><p>-<br/>
郑在玹拉开工作台前的椅子坐下，李泰容也坐到床沿。“怎么了？” 李泰容一脸关心，郑在玹却愈加不爽，心里冷笑道，真是个好队长啊，自己哭得眼睛都肿了，还化身知心大姐慰问开导队员呢。</p><p>胸口憋闷得慌，反正李泰容总是这样，之前哪怕晚上被他肏屁股，身体再深的地方都被捣进去了，口水整天混在一块，睡觉也抱在一起，结果遇到什么事，自己痛苦得不行了，要么一声不吭一个人跑到练舞室不睡觉练舞，要么就是去找徐英浩金道英中本悠太他们说，好像郑在玹不配和他平等交流似的。郑在玹问他，他有时也会在郑在玹怀里哭一下，哭完了还是笑着说没事别担心，甚至反问在玹你怎么样今天练舞累不累有没有困难，郑在玹当时只想吐血。<br/>
在玹是我最喜欢的弟弟。滚，谁要当你弟弟。被弟弟肏哭，你自己也不害臊。</p><p>-<br/>
前几天晚上金廷祐跑去中本悠太那玩，郑在玹看了李泰容SuperM在线演唱会后的直播，李泰容洗了头还没卸妆，眼影眼线晕成一片黑黑地环住眼睛，但在李泰容的脸上居然不丑。<br/>
看见李泰容张大嘴吞食物时郑在玹想到曾经李泰容也这么吞过他的鸡巴，本来李泰容是百般不愿意的，他一撒娇一求，李泰容还是允了他，帮他含了舔弄。李泰容毫无技术可言，好几次牙齿都没收好咬得他生疼，但郑在玹还是很快激动地射了出来，射了李泰容一脸，李泰容刚要委屈地哭，郑在玹就拉起他炽热地吻了上去，吻住那张刚吃过他东西的嘴。<br/>
他所有情绪里最激烈的部分，好的，坏的，全给了李泰容，无论李泰容愿不愿意，终究也都吃了下去。</p><p>“有没有和在玹一起玩动森？啊前几天邀请在玹尼玩了，给了他钱，不过好像要给更多才行。” 郑在玹听了只生出无端闷气，总是这样，又是这样，真是关系和睦的哥哥弟弟啊，真有你的。不过更气自己，他本来就不是喜欢这种宅男必备游戏的人，也不需要，却还是发神经地买了switch买了这个游戏。<br/>
看完直播他接着一刷推特，才知道金廷祐也在泡泡和粉丝说什么看他和李泰容玩动森的屁话。</p><p>过了两天他做推特问答，有粉丝问他还玩动森吗，他笑眯眯地打“已经不玩了”，顺带还回了问是不是真的和金廷祐一起睡觉的问题，“怎么可能呢哈哈哈哈”，瞬间舒服多了。</p><p>-<br/>
李泰容的房间也飘散着香薰蜡烛的味道，果味的甜调，闻起来有点像衣物柔顺剂。郑在玹嗅了两口，笑道，“我有件很烦恼的事，为此根本睡不着，泰容哥能不能帮我。”<br/>
“什么事？发生什么了？别担心，我能帮的一定尽全力帮。”<br/>
郑在玹眼里的笑意更浓了，“我的鸡巴硬了，硬得发痛，哥帮帮我吧。” 说完移开刚刚架在裆部的手，那里的衣料已被高高支起。</p><p>李泰容瞬间整个人都僵硬了，本来就大的眼睛瞪得更大，脸腾地一下烧得赤红，“说、说什么呢......” 郑在玹站起身走过去，李泰容不安地往后缩，但本就无处可退，“我说，我的鸡巴硬了，需要哥的屁股止痛，泰容哥肯定不忍心看我痛，会帮我的对吧。” 说完低下头按着李泰容衔住了他的嘴，一年多没舔过的嘴巴口感还是不错，郑在玹有点怀念地用舌头搅着，就像走到很久没经过的旧时熟悉街道，一步步慢慢走寻找回忆。<br/>
因为刚哭过的缘故，李泰容的嘴唇有种脱水的微妙干涩感，尝起来意外的性感，舌头还像记忆中一般嫩滑，和李泰容屁股后面那个洞里的穴壁一样嫩滑。</p><p>李泰容一开始挣扎得很激烈，嘴里也模糊地抗议着，郑在玹轻松压制住，继续吻着舔着，李泰容的性器也竖了起来，热热地贴着他下腹，郑在玹感觉到了。<br/>
嘴巴分开牵扯出淫糜的丝线，李泰容的嘴唇被蹂躏过后呈好看的嫣红色，郑在玹看得着迷，顺着嘴往上找眼睛，才发现李泰容不知什么时候又哭了，睫毛都被泪水弄得糊成一团，李泰容抖着嘴唇低声说，“不要这样......”</p><p>郑在玹倒也没再动，平静地与李泰容对视，“哥讨厌我亲你吗？” 李泰容止了抽噎，愣愣地看他，过了会儿才响起叹息似的声音，“......不讨厌。” 我怎么可能讨厌你，这半句李泰容也没有说。<br/>
闻言郑在玹又发疯般地吻下去，手上也不停，片刻就把李泰容扒得精光，李泰容被入侵的嘴里发出断续呜咽，与口水吞咽声连成一片。</p><p>“......轻松地突然走开，现在又若无其事地跑过来说这种话，做这种事.....你为什么总是这样任性，这么自私.....”<br/>
郑在玹往下蹲时李泰容捂住脸轻声说，听完郑在玹顿了顿，没抬头，一张嘴含住了李泰容正流水打颤的阴茎，李泰容嘴里发出短促的尖叫，受不了刺激地疯狂摇着头，很快便扯过枕头咬住。<br/>
因为我以为你反正都会若无其事地包容我，什么都不在意地顺着我，原来不是吗。<br/>
两滴水落在李泰容的小腹上，李泰容这时是断无力察觉的，他浑身肌肉都随着郑在玹口腔的动作止不住地颤抖，自然也不会知道流出液体的的眼睛却奇怪地带着笑意。</p><p>-<br/>
李泰容一直断续在哭，郑在玹进入时被插得噎住，哭声梗在嗓子里。郑在玹被夹得差点直接射出来，因为很久没有东西插进去过，李泰容的后穴像被他第一次开恳时那样紧致，里面的嫩肉有生命力般抽搐着，把他的鸡巴按摩得很舒服。<br/>
刚刚郑在玹认真观察了李泰容的洞口很久，脆弱的褶皱呈旋涡状，郑在玹不知道其他人的屁眼什么颜色，李泰容的菊花和他被亲狠了的嘴唇一样，是鲜艳的嫣红色。</p><p>“别看......” 李泰容刚要夹紧腿就被他分开，下一秒舌头就舔了上去，也居然没有异味，干干净净的，郑在玹虽然不像李泰容那样重度洁癖，也是个很讲究卫生的人，绝对没有舔人菊花的癖好，之前也没有舔过李泰容的后面，但刚刚被那艳丽的颜色吸引，着魔般想都不想就舔了上去。“不要......不要这样......很脏，太脏了......” 李泰容推着他的头，郑在玹才懒得理，继续舔着，李泰容果然很快就和他的洞一起软化了。</p><p>又瘦了，郑在玹把李泰容抱在腿上操时想，李泰容死死搂住他的背随他摇晃，屁股也迎合地上下抬落，发出好听的拍击声。李泰容虽然没屁股，但插起来还是令郑在玹爽得昏头，肠道对老朋友的光临十分欣喜，内壁乖巧地吸附着，随他的插进退出收缩。郑在玹掰过李泰容的头，又吻了上去，李泰容闭着眼睛被他亲。</p><p>射在紧紧的小洞深处时郑在玹很满足，李泰容的身体，终于又被打上了他的烙印，他们终于又再次以这样亲密的姿态连在了一起。</p><p>-<br/>
郑在玹正打算拉李泰容去洗澡，就看见李泰容拿纸巾擦了擦脸去够手机，郑在玹一把拿过搁到置物柜上层，“还有精力看手机？”<br/>
李泰容的眼睛红红的，抿抿唇，看了看他没说话。<br/>
郑在玹当然知道李泰容是要看什么，想看什么。他叹了口气，俯下身又搂住李泰容，伸出手指去搅动李泰容的菊蕾，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，射在里面还湿热的液体顺着细长的手指落在床上，“今天晚上都别看手机了。” 郑在玹的性器又竖了起来，他一般射完都要等个半把小时才能再硬，今天硬得却这样快。</p><p>难道李泰容房里的香薰蜡烛掺了催情剂？郑在玹忍不住怀疑。<br/>
不过李泰容本身对他，就是最好的催情剂。</p><p>操到一半李泰容突然情绪上来，趴在他怀里痛哭出声，郑在玹放缓了速度，浅浅地动，只是一直抱着李泰容，直到李泰容哭累了嘴唇主动追逐过来。</p><p>-<br/>
洗完澡换完床单被单，李泰容还硬要洗完衣物再睡，再躺到床上时两人都困得不行，李泰容整张脸埋在他怀里，鼻尖小小的，蹭在他的胸上，鼻子喷出的气弄得他有点痒痒的，不过感觉还不坏。</p><p>郑在玹突然毫无睡意，就低头这么看着李泰容睡，激烈性事留下的红还未褪去，李泰容的脸和耳朵还是晕着漂亮的粉色，头发因为过于频繁的漂染刺拉拉蓬着，和李泰容现在的肤色一样粉。三年前他们Cherry Bomb回归时李泰容也是这样的粉发，郑在玹有种恍惚的穿越感，李泰容睡着的样子很幼态，与三年前区别不大。他们每个人都在不断长大，在变化，李泰容当然也在成长，但某层面却像脱离了时间锁链，永远停格在某个时间点停止了生长。<br/>
李泰容是不会真正老去的人。郑在玹脑里忽然冒出这样的念头。实在很困了，郑在玹亲了亲李泰容的发顶，抱着他昏沉地也睡了过去。</p><p>桌上SK2化妆水旁还放着两杯可可，一杯喝了一半，一杯像没动过。</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p>-<br/>
“要站在一处，却不要太密迩。<br/>
因为殿里的柱子，也是分立在两旁，<br/>
橡树和松柏，也不在彼此的荫中生长。”<br/>
-纪伯伦《论婚姻》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>